thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150326120729/@comment-24481972-20150326134716
The mission starts to get easier. All I have to do is shoot a couple of guys here and there, freeze down a C4 to the floor, and then I'm onto the next floor. A voice comes through my earpiece. '''I'm all done here. How about you guys?' ''Christopher asks. Two other voices agree with him. I found it a good idea to not tell them that I was covering more floors than them. "If all of you are done, than go help the others with the imprisoned mutants. I just got word from Paige that they already released them so they're going to need your help getting all of them to the docks. Remember to take the secret path through the park and behind buildings. Got it?" I ask. Three voices all reply '''Roger' ''all at the same time. Good. The elevator finally brings me to my final floor. I expected another warfare, but no soldiers or anything, just emptiness. I hesitate before entering but everything seems fine. After I get up from freezing the last C4, a tall, muscular figure appears right behind me as if he materialized straight out of thin air. I draw my katana and hold the tip of the blade to his neck, but he is not phased in the slightest. "You are Sakurai Kazuo, are you not?" A deep voice asks. "I'm not anymore," I reply, "Who's asking?" He chuckles. "The man who was brought here to end you're life." He tells me. What? Did NCO know this was going to happen? Is this guy even from NCO? I can't even think of more questions before he smacks my katana out of my hand and charges at me. I barely manage to avoid him by somersaulting. I look at the spot where he should be, but he dissapeared. Or did he...? It's not long before he comes out of the shadows again. I try shooting at him but he dodges every single bullet. What's up with this guy? I recieve a blow to the back of my head when I'm pretty sure he was in front of me less than a second ago. It's not easy to stay on you're feet from a hit like that but I somehow manage. I stop fighting a little bit to pay more attention. I memorize his fighting style, the way he moves, the way he thinks. I've gather enough intel by this time so I begin my counter attack. He charges at me exactly the same way he did the first time. I jump directly over him by planting my hand on top of his head. Once, I'm over, I shoot him in the leg. He stops and grabs his leg as I run behind him right about to-- ''Beep... Beep... ''The bombs. They go off in 25 seconds. The man I was fighting has already disappeared and leaves me in an exploding building. '''Sora, are you still in there?' ''I hear Jessica ask through the earpiece. "Yeah, I think I'm trapped." I answer. "Chris, there's a crane set up on the building next to us, I need you to lower the line." He doesn't even say anything, I just see the line being lowered throught the window. 5 seconds... I run. 4 seconds... I'm almost there. 3 seconds... I'm exactly on the opposite side of the floor now. 2 seconds... I break throught the window. 1 second... I grab onto the line... ... Ka-Boom. The force of the explosion sends me flying into the wall of the next building. The cable is out of my grip as I begin falling down into the alleyway. I expect to die once I'm ten feet from the ground, I'm ready. That is, until I'm caught by a familiar set of hands that smell like an even more familiar scent. I open my eyes to see Jessica looking down on me, smiling with me in her arms. "You can fly?!" I ask with a surprised tone. She shrugs.